In your arms
by mondlerstwangel
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? Monica and Chandler are both 16 and trying to figure out their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: hey, guys! So this story is about Monica and Chandler both being 16 and madly in love with eachother! Only they don't know about eachothers feelings and are afraid to ruin their friendship. I'll add the rest of the gang too in a few chapters xp! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I'm planning on only updating short chapters because I've got like 4 tests every day! (God, I hate my teachers!) Oh and also sorry for the misspellings, totally my fault cos English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends but I do own Matthew Perry! Back off people, he's mine! Unless your name is Courteney Bass Cox, in that case he's all yours!**

Right now I'm in my favorite place in the world.

I'm in my best friend's arms.

Chandler's arms.

His mom is away for another booksigning this weekend so he invited me over to watch a movie with him.

I've been here so many times, on this couch with him and I'm still so nervous when he holds me like this. The good kind of nervous ofcourse.

I always hope he doesn't notice, just like I always hope he doesn't notice me being head over heels in love with him.

Yep, I'm in love with my best friend and he has no clue.

He's the one in all of my dreams, the one I imagine my future with.

I don't want him to hold anyone else like he's holding me right now.

Just the thought of it makes me feel sick and I possesively move closer to him, if that's even possible.

I feel his arms tighten around me and I look up. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

I look away as fast as I can to not let him see that I'm blushing.

This is ridiculous! I've never blushed that much because of a guy! I mean, I've known this guy since primary school and we've been best friends ever since!

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see the movie ending. I don't even know what it was about. All I really know is that I almost have to get out of his arms and head home if I want to be in time for dinner.

I jump a little when I hear his voice.

"Whatya thinking about, babe?" He asks me.

We use all kinds of terms of endearments, but his one is definetely the best.

"Nothing important."

Just how much I love you.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

No. If you only knew.

**A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Review to make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Monica's POV:

School starts tomorrow and I'm actually excited about this.

I haven't seen Phoebe for a month since she decided to travel to Italy for half of the summer vacation.

And even though he is my anoying brother, I missed Ross, too. He went to… Wait, where did he go?

I think I fell asleep while he was explaining it to my parents. Something with science?

He's coming home late so I hope he isn't to tired tomorrow.

I'm just glad Chandler didn't go on a trip. And even though he was at my place or I was at his almost every day, I still think I'm looking forward to seeing him the most.

I'm about to turn the lights of when I hear my phone beeping. It's a text from Chandler!

_Chandler: Hey beautiful, just wanted to say goodnight and ask if we can walk to school together tomorrow? x_

_Monica: I'd love to and goodnight to you too, handsome! x_

See, he's the sweetest guy in the world! How can you expect me to not fall for him?!

Phoebe is the only one who knows about my feelings towards him and I'm sure I'll regret telling her tomorrow. She's been gone for a month and knows Chandler and I spent a lot of time together. So I can better prepare to tell her about every second of every day (which are a lot of seconds!) I spent with him.

She even put our names together and is now calling us mondler. I swear to god, that girl is crazy! And I love her for it.

Before I know it, I'm falling asleep with a smile on my face

**A.N: Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, Joey and Rachel will be in here too**. **Reviews are always welcome xp. **


	3. Chapter 3

Monica's POV:

_We fall into bed laughing hysterically and before I know it, his lips are on mine._

_This is the best feeling in the world._

"_I love you, mon."_

"_I love you, too, Chandler."_

_I lean up to kiss him again and when our tongues meet, I'm in heaven._

_I break the kiss when I hear the most annoying sound in the world. It seems familliar but I can't quite place it._

Then I wake up.

Ofcourse it was all a dream and the annoying sound was my alarm going off.

I've had this dream a million times and it always seems so real.

Its almost as if I can still feel his lips on mine when I wake up.

I just want him to kiss me again, but this time for real.

Not because we're playing truth or dare, spin the bottle or another game.

But just because he wants to.

Ok, time to get out of bed, I guess.

I get into the shower, put my clothes on and do my hair and make-up.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen where I see Ross looking in the fridge.

When he notices me he pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you lil' sis."

"Hey, Ross, I missed you too!"

After talking for awhile and taking our breakfast, I got a text from Chandler saying he's waiting for me outside.

"See you at school, Ross." I said after asking him if he'd like to walk with us.

"No, you go, I'm gonna finish cleaning this up." Was his response.

I step outside and see Chandler standing in a blue shirt, looking smoking hot!

I think I need a moment.

He notices me and smiles before pulling me into his arms.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey." I say looking into his eyes. At least I could get that out of my mouth.

"Mmm, you smell great." He says and ofcourse I feel myself starting to blush.

"You don't smell that bad yourself." I'm sure that if heaven had a smell, it would smell like this.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist.

Then we start walking and talking about teachers we hope we don't have lessons from.

A few minutes later we reach the school and hear our names being called.

"Mon, Chandler, over here!"

"Phoebs! We missed you so much!"

"I'm sure you two had a lot of fun without me." She said winking at us.

Aaaand, I'm blushing again.

We hear the bell ring and see Ross coming in right on time.

While Ross and Phoebe are greating eachother, Chandler and I are comparing our time tables.

Luckily we have most classes together and lunch ofcourse.

Before we know it, its lunch time and we've made two new friends.

Rachel and I have history together, she seems like a nice girl and I'm sure Phoebe will think so too.

Chandler met Joey in math and he seems nice, too. Although I think he's a womanizer.

We're now just all talking and getting to know eachother when I see Kathy walking towards us.

Ugh, she's always all over Chandler even though he told me he wasn't interested in her at all.

I stand up and move to sit on Chandler's lap.

Joey and Rachel give me a weird look.

I hear Phoebe whisper that we'll explain later.

I ran my fingers through Chandlers hair and give him a flirty look.

His arms go around me and I see Kathy turning away with a pissed off face.

"Thanks, Mon." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Joey and Rachel still have confused looks on their faces.

"So you two are a couple?" Rachel finally asks.

"No," I say. "Last year we found out that when I'm pretending to flirt with Chandler, Kathy will stay away."

"Chandler, dude!" I hear Joey say. "She's hot, why aren't you dating her?"

Chandler's POV:

Why I'm not dating her? Because I'm in love with Monica.

Because Monica is the only one I want to date.

Because Monica is so much more beautiful.

Ofcourse, I don't tell them that.

"Because she's a bitch and all she does is gossiping and lying."

A few hours later I'm walking home with Monica and I try to walk as slowly as possible just to get some more time with her.

When we arrive, she wraps her arms around my neck and leans up to give me a cheekkiss.

I see her blushing when she pulls back and I swear to god, its the cutest thing ever.

I pull her to me and tell her that I'll call her tonight.

That's when her mother comes walking out of the door.

"Hi, Chandler." She says smiling at me and I put on a fake smile.

I know how she mentally hurts Monica and makes her feel like a piece of crap.

I don't want to let Monica go inside anymore. I just want to hold her forever and tell her just how beautiful she is.

I look down and see her eyes closed in the crook of my neck with a smile on her face.

I love that even when her mother is around, she's still smiling and I like to think it has to do something with me.

"Bye angel," I whisper in her ear when I feel her pulling back.

"Bye" She says and walks in.

**A.N: here you go, I hope you enjoyed it! And somebody asked me if Monica was fat in this story and the answer is no. I want her to get attention from a lot of guys in the next chapters so… Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Monica's POV:

"Hi dad." I say as I walk in, my mother right behind me.

"Monica? I thought you were already in your room."

"Ofcourse you did." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Never mind."

I put my books, keys and phone on the table and grab a bottle of water.

I try finishing my homework as fast as I can so I can spend more time on the phone with Chandler.

I know it sounds ridiculous because its only five thirty right now and we have the whole evening to talk, but I just can't help myself!

I glance at my phone, hoping for him to call soon.

"What's with you and your phone lately? Its not like anyone would call you." My mom said.

"I don't care anymore, mom! I don't care that Ross will always be your favorite child! All I want you to do is not rub it in my face ten times a day!"

My phone starts going off and my mom grabs it.

"Who's handsom guy?" She asks and it actually brings a little smile to my face.

Chandler has got to stop changing his name in my contacts!

"That's none of your business!" I say before grabbing my phone from her and running upstairs.

"Hey, babe," I hear Chandler say.

"Hey." I try to say as normal as possible.

"What's wrong, Mon?"

"Why would you think there's something wrong?"

"Because I can hear you. Is it your mom again?"

I feel tears appear in my eyes when I tell him what happened.

"Stay where you are, Mon, I'm coming over."

"No, Chandler, don't, you don't have to go through so much trouble to get here."

"Mon, I live two blocks away, I don't think thats trouble at all."

"Ok, take the back door."

I rush into the bathroom and re-do my make-up.

Five minutes later, I hear a knock on my door and Chandler walks in.

He pulls me in his arms and I've never felt more safe.

"I'm sorry, I just broke down. I don't know what got into me, Chandler. I mean, my mom does this everyday."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about, mon! You're perfect, don't ever forget that." He says and strokes my cheek.

I look up and our eyes meet. Have I mentioned that he has the most beautiful eyes?

This moment is so perfect. Wait, is he leaning in? No, we're both leaning in.

His lips are so close to mine and I close my eyes... .

**A.N: So, what will happen next? huh? I guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

**I want to thank Hugefriendsfan00, Phoebe, Friendslover and the guests ofcourse for reviewing.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be updated!**

**Phoebe: If you want me to finish 'Not just a crush' you seriously have to help me! I'll write what you want cos I have no idea what to do with that story! And thank you so much for your reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

_This moment is so perfect. Wait, is he leaning in? No, we're both leaning in._

_His lips are so close to mine and my eyes close._

* * *

><p><em>Then there's a knock on the door.<em>

_We jump apart and Ross walks in._

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Hey Chandler, didn't know you were here." He says.

_I could just puch him right now, like really hard!_

"Anyway, are you ok, Mon? I heard you had a fight with mom again."

"Yeah, I'm fine." _I was very, very fine, until you came in here!_

"Ok, are you staying for dinner, Chandler?" He then asks.

_Please, please, please say yes!_

"Sure, why not."

_I'm doing a happy dance in my head._

"Mom said dinner will be ready in five minutes." Ross says and walks out of my room.

After dinner we decided to watch a movie in my room.

Chandler's POV

I know, I shouldn't be staring, but who can blame me?

Monica fell asleep fifteen minutes ago with her head still on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist.

Our normal cuddling position, I could say by now.

I carefully try to move out of the embrace to switch of the tv while not trying to wake her.

"Chandler?"

"Go back to sleep, hon, I'll see you tomorrow." I say while leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Her arms go around my neck so I can't move away.

"Can you stay, please?" She asks, her voice so soft and I feel myself falling for her just a little bit more.

"Of course, but only because your house is closer to school then mine."

She chuckles and I climb back in bed with her, getting back to our previous position.

**A.N: Here you have another short chapter! I want to thank the reviewers again, you guys are awesome! **

**And have you heard that ALL friends episodes will be available on netflix?!**

**I totally freaked hearing this so if I don't update soon, my parents have probably put me in some mental institution because I was dancing around the house singing about how much I love netflix. (just forget I ever mentioned that.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Monica's POV:

Wow, when did my bed get so comfortable?

And my pillow smells amazing!

Wait, what?

I feel an arm go around me and I realise that this isn't my pillow, this is so much better.

Its my personal Chandler pillow.

I turn around in his arms to face him.

He's still asleep and god, could he BE more adorable?!

I try to move closer, without waking him.

Yes, I'm enjoying this very much.

I just like being this close to him. It makes me feel loved and safe.

You can think I'm pathetic now but I've never felt like this before.

When I was little, my dad was always working and my mom, well she doesn't exactly like me.

But with Chandler, I just feel as if I mean something to him.

I just wish that I could look into his head sometimes.

See what he thinks, what he feels.

What he feels towards me.

We almost kissed yesterday and I don't know if it meant something to him.

I hope it did and I certainly hope things won't be akward between us.

His arms pull me even closer and I can't stop the smile coming over my face.

Then my alarm goes off.

Seriously? Why do alarms always have to ruin the moment?

I hear Chandler groaning and I hit the alarm so hard that it almost falls of my night stand.

"What did that thing do to you?" He asks, his morning voice so damn sexy!

"It woke me up." I lie. "And a goodmorning to you, too."

You don't expect me to tell him that it interupted my staring time, do you?

He laughs and I move into his arms again.

"Goodmorning." He says.

"I don't wanna go to school." I whine.

"Sorry, sweetness, you're gonna have to."

"I know, will you carry me?"

"You want me to carry you to school?"

"You have arms, use them."

"You have legs, use _them_."

"Asswhole."

"Take that back."

"Nope."

"Bitch."

"You love me and you know it."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"I just am."

He rolls his eyes. "Get up or we'll be late for school."

After getting ourselves ready, we head downstairs and are greeted by my mom.

"Chandler? What are you doing here?"

"Monica left a book at my place and asked for me to bring it." He says.

"Oh, would you like some breakfast?"

"That would be nice."

I can't believe my mom believed that.

After breakfast, we head to school.

First class: history, yay!

Thank god, its with Rachel and Phoebe. I don't know how I would survive otherwise.

The teacher just talks and talks and talks and doesn't even look up when others are talking.

"Psst, Mon!" I hear Phoebe and Rachel whisper.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and Chandler?" Rachel asks.

"What?"

"You know, the flirting, hugging, do I need to say more?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing and why are you asking me this now?"

"Oh, you want to have this conversation in front of the guys?"

"No."

"So, spill."

"There's nothing to tell."

"You tell me that again when your eyes stop lighting up everytime you see him."

"My eyes do not light up!"

"They sooo do!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, Mon, Chandler is not much better."

"What?"

"Oh please, you have to be blind to not notice how he looks at you."

"HUH?"

"C'mon, Mon! You're the only girl he pays attention to. Why do you think he refuses to date Kathy?"

"Because she's a bitch?"

"That too but Kathy isn't the only one who asked him out. You remember that girl named Chelsea? She's nice but he made up a stupid excuse to not go out with her."

Oh, I remember Chelsea. I was actually jealous of her and I don't even know why.

Chandler didn't even go on a date with her.

"So? That doesn't mean anything, maybe he just didn't like her."

"Suuure!"

Then the bell rings.

I walk to my locker and all I can think about is what Phoebe and Rachel said.

Maybe he does see me as more than a friend.

"Hey, how did you get here?" I hear Chandler ask. "Did you ask someone to carry you?"

"Jerk."

"You love me and you know it."

I really do.

**A.N: Hey, children! I want to ask you guys something. I was thinking about making a group on facebook for Mondler/Matteney shippers where you can all post your favorite Monder and Matteney video's, photo's and fanfictions. So what do you think, should I do it? **

**Anyway, I want to thank Phoebe, Hugefriendsfan00, Guest, Friendslover, Annisa and Matteney for reviewing!**

**Phoebe - Thank you so much for the ideas for 'Not just a crush' I'll work on it as soon as I'm finished with this fic.**

**Annisa - Yes, Ross is indeed a year older and I'll try to make the chapters longer xp.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I had no school for a week and its as if I lose all my inspiration on vacation days! I know, I'm weird. And it was my birthday so I had a party and everything. Anyway, I'm writing this Chapter while I'm still half asleep so this chapter is probably not a great one. SORRY!**

I'm still half asleep as I try to reach my locker.

Thank god, its friday!

It isn't my fault that I went to sleep at two am.

Well, not entirely.

I think I'm allowed to blame Chandler and the inventors of skype.

I finally reach my locker and see that my first class is Spanish.

"Monica!"

I turn my head when I hear my name.

"What do you want, Stan?" I ask annoyed.

I don't know how he does it, but every week he seems to be 'dating' another girl.

Eventually he has to run out of girls, right?

It seems like he wants to break a record or something, he's more of a player than Joey!

Joey is a nice guy when you get to know him but Stan? He's just a jerk with rich parents who thinks he's everything. He doesn't seem to realise that girls only date him for his money or to be more popular.

"I just want you, sexy!"

"Do us both a favor and just walk away, please."

"Why baby?" He asks while coming closer to me. I actually feel a little disgusted now.

I take a step back and am now pressed against my locker.

He keeps coming closer and is now leaning in.

I try to push him back but he just keeps coming back.

"Back off, Stan! I'm not one of those desperate sluts who wants to be dumped as soon as you find a new one."

"Oh, come on babe, I'll treat you really good!"

"Didn't she just tell you to back off?" I hear Chandler say.

"Wow calm down, dude! I was just having a little fun with this hot baby!"

Before I know it, Stan's nose is bleeding from the punch Chandler just gave him.

"Are you ok, mon?" he asks and wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Chandler." I say enjoying the hug.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Yes, you should be more worried about your hand."

A few minutes later, after finally convincing Chandler that his hand needs to be taken care of, we are greeted by the schoolnurse.

She's actually really nice and always starts a conversation so we miss most of the first period.

We walk into class with each a note from the nurse that explains why we're late.

"Its good that you're both here since I was just about to anounce the class trip that will take place in two weeks." Miss Simmons says.

"As you all know, there are three Spanish classes in this grade and each of them will take a trip to Spain to discover the country. The first class just got back from their trip and we are about to go next. All you need to do is ask your parents to sign the letter that I'll be giving you in a few minutes. The trip will cost your parents $150 for the five days that we will be going. You do not have to take the trip if you don't want to but either way the letter will need to be signed by your parents. We leave next monday so I would like to have the letters back asap."

"So you guys wanna go?" I ask Chandler, and Joey.

"I don't know, Rachel and Phoebe went last week so I think I'm gonna ask what we're exactly gonna do there first." Joey says.

"On the first day we're gonna get settled since we arrive in the evening. Second day, we're gonna go to a museum to discover the history of Spain. Third day is for monuments that we haven't already seen in the museum. On the fourth day you get a plan with all the shops in the area and you can go shopping. And on the last day, you can spent the whole day on the beach or in the hotel where there is a swimmingpool. Then we get to the airport and head back to school. Oh, and every evening we'll watch a movie. " Chandler explains

"How did you know?" Joey asks.

"principal Charles B. , guess what the B stands for."

Joey has his thinking face on so this could take a while.

"Oh, Charles Bing! He's your father?"

"Yep, that's him."

"How come I didn't know?" Joey asks.

"I don't tell a lot of people. Most of them think that just because he is the principal, he decides who is going to be in the football, baskettbal or volleyball team or who can join the cheerleaders. So they also think that if they become friends with me, they'll have a bigger chance to join. That's why only Mon, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel and now you know."

"So you can get me into the footballteam, huh?" Joey asks while his eyebrows move up and down.

"Joey, you're already in it."

"Oh, right!"

After six more boring classes we're now in economics.

We get an assignment that I get to do with Chandler.

Aha, another excuse to spend more time with him.

"Hey mon, can you stay over tonight so we can finnish this this weekend?" Chandler asks after class.

"Sure, but you really think we can finnish this in one weekend?"

"Well, I think we'll have to since we'll be leaving for Spain on tuesday."

"Ok, but I'll have to ask my parents and get some clothes and stuff first." I say as we walk out of school.

"Don't be gone too long, or I might start to miss you!" Chandler says while we've reached my house.

"You do know that I'm just gonna go upstairs to grab some stuff, right?"

"Yeah, but still!" He says while pouting.

"Pour guy, come here." I say while wrapping my arms around him.

Two hours later, we've done half of the assignment and are scrolling through my facebook.

"Have you seen what I've tagged you in?"

"No, oh my god, Chandler!"

"What?"

"Don't what me! This picture is from four years ago!"

"But you look so cute! And look, you've got 56 likes and I posted this just yesterday."

"Awww, that makes me feel soooo much better!"

"I knew you'd like it." That earns him a slap.

"Don't slap me, I just gave you a compliment!" He says and starts tickling me.

"Chaaandler! Stop!"

"Not until you apoligise!"

"Nooo!"

"Yeees!" He says while practicly being on top of me now.

"Not gonna happen." I manage to say.

"Not gonna get me to stop, then."

I try to push him of me but he holds me back by intertwining his hands with mine.

Our eyes meet when I look up.

He let go of one of my hands and brings it to my face, our bodies so close, our lips so close.

Then his lips touch mine.

**A.N: Thanks for reading! Review and follow me on twitter: Brb_Britney**

**I want to thank Hugefriendsfan00, Friendslover, Annisa, Phoebe and guest for reviewing.**

**Phoebe: Nope, sorry, I don't have any friend or mondler blogs on tumblr :(**

**Guest: I hope you didn't die, cos I updated!**

**Hugefriendsfan00: Thank you!**

**Friendslover: Thanx xp!**

**Annisa: Thanks and I wouldn't dare to let Chandler sleep with someone else, I'd just hate myself!**


	8. Chapter 8

Our eyes meet when I look up.

He let go of one of my hands and brings it to my face, our bodies so close, our lips so close.

Then his lips touch mine.

* * *

><p>Fireworks explode behind my eyelids.<p>

Its just a simple touch of our lips and tongues but it somehow feels like the best thing ever.

I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him as close as possible.

I wish this moment could go on forever.

Well, I guess wishes don't always come true. We hear the front door open and Chandler practicly flies of the couch.

I can't help but laugh, the sight is just too amusing.

"Chandler, are you home?" We hear Nora ask.

Then she enters the livingroom.

"Hi, mom." Chandler says as he gets up to hug her.

"Hey sweetie, hi Monica, how are you?" She ask as she gives me a hug aswell.

"I'm great"

"I'm glad, are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually mom, would you mind if she stays for the weekend? We need to finish this assignment."

She lookes at us for a moment as if she know we're not telling her something.

"Of course you can stay over, Monica! So how much have you kids already done?"

"Half of it is done and so we have tomorrow and sunday to finish this."

"And here I was thinking that you guys were so quiet because of the brainstorming." She says sarcastic.

Shit! Is 'we were just making out' written on our forheads right now or what?

"Anyway, since I called the new chef, what's her name again?"

"Linda, mom, her name is Linda."

"Right, since I called Linda to tell her that she should start preparing the food, dinner will probably be ready in 10 minutes." Nora says as she leaves the room.

After dinner, we're watching a movie in Chandler's room. I'm glad the kiss didn't make it akward between us. He acted the same towards me during dinner but I also hope it wasn't just a one time thing.

"What'ya thinking about?" Chandler asks.

"nothing."

"I don't really believe that."

"What do you think I was thinking about?"

"What do you think that I think that you were thinking about?"

"I think that you were thinking about what I was thinking that I didn't want to tell you?"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"No."

"How gorgeous you are." He says and I feel myself blush.

Why is he so sweet to me?

We gaze into eachothers eyes before leaning in.

The fireworks return as his lips brush against mine.

And to think that some people say heaven doesn't exist!

We spent the rest of the night talking, cuddling and kissing.

**A.N:****Review please! Its free! Its actually 11:16 pm here so I'm gonna go to bed!**

**Thanks for reviewing Guest, Hugefriendsfan00 and Phoebe!**


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes and Chandler isn't next to me anymore.

I get out of bed, walk downstairs and enter the kitchen where Chandler is making breakfast.

He doesn't notice me so I slide my arms around his waist and plant a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Hey," He says smiling while turning around.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"Ten minutes, I think. You looked so cute so I didn't want to wake you up."

"You're so sweet."

"I know." He says teasingly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you don't already know the answer."

"Its just, we've been doing a lot of kissing lately and I don't know what it means to you and I want to know what you want, honestly."

"Honestly? I just want to be able to kiss you any time I want. And I want to take you on dates and just be with you."

"Really?"

"Really." He says and kisses me on the cheek. "If that's what you want, too of course."

"I think I'm pretty ok with that."

My answer brings a smile on his face and he asks if I want some pancakes.

"Sure." I say as I sit on the kitchen counter.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, babe." I say and kiss him.

What was supposed to be just a peck on the lips, turns into a make out session.

I just can't seem to get enough of this.

Its not only the way he kisses me that makes this so great. There's also the way he holds me so gently and the fact that he wants this to happen. Not to mention how long I've been waiting for this.

Its even better than I ever hoped it would be.

"Wow, keep it PG will you?" Nora says and we jump apart.

I could probably die of embarrassment right now.

I look up and see a grin plastered on her face.

It somehow seems as if she was waiting for this to happen, as if she knew it was coming.

"So you two are finally together, huh? It took you long enough." She says and our mouths fall open.

I'm a little relieved about her being ok with this but her words still shock me.

She knew about my feelings for her son?

"Oh, please! Don't act so suprised. I've never seen so much sexual tension between 'best friends'. "

"Mom!"

"What? And Monica, please don't break his heart, I've never seen my son in love. She says and leaves the room with a cup of coffee.

I turn to Chandler again and entertwine his fingers with mine.

"You love me?"

**A.N: Review! Next chapter coming up soon xp!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing Matteney, Hugefriendsfan00, Phoebe, Guest and Friendslover!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Listen, Mon, I know we just started this but I've been having feelings for you for a long time and falling in love with you wasn't hard."

"Good, because I love you too, Chandler."

"You do?" He asks as if he doesn't quite believe it yet.

"Yeah."

"Well then, would you mind if I kissed you now?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>Its finally monday and the plane is about to take of in a few minutes.<p>

We had to be here at 3:30 am and we'll be flying for six hours and thirty minutes before we reach Spain.

Chandler and I decided to not tell anyone about us.

Last year Ross brought home a girl and my parents told him that he should concentrate on his studies and if you're that young, it will never last anyway. A few days later Ross broke up with her.

I don't need my parents to control my life that way so if they don't find out, there's no problem.

We're keeping it a secrets from everybody else because people talk.

I'm sitting between Chandler and Joey when the plane takes off.

Joey is already sleeping. I don't know how he does it!

I certainly don't mind since we're sitting in the back row so Chandler and I can kiss a little when nobody's paying attention.

"Babe?" I hear Chandler say while he as he gently pats my arm.

"mmhm."

"You have to get up, we're landing."

"What? How long did I sleep?"

"Four hours."

We reach hotel at 11am new york time.

Here its actually 19 pm so I'm pretty sure we're all gonna be jet lagged.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, I'm gonna explain where you'll be sleeping. Boys, you'll be sleeping in room one and girls, you'll be sleeping in room two. If you need something we'll be in room three. No boys aloud in the girls room. Girls are only aloud in the boys room for the movies that we'll be watching every evening. Make sure you each pick a bed and get settled before dinner." Miss Simmons says.

After dinner, we change into our pajama's and head to the boys room for the movie since they placed a projector there.

The first thing I see when I enter the room is Joey making out with a girl. I roll my eyes, they're probably gonna last for about a week before he breaks up with her.

I then scan the room to find Chandler.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" I ask him when I notice he's already in bed.

"I never mind when its you." He says and moves over to give me some space.

We lay on our stomachs and get under the covers so nobody can see his arm around my waist and our intertwined fingers.

The movie starts and popcorn is being passed through. Its Kathy who hands us the popcorn and we both thank her.

"No problem, Chandler." She says while completely ignoring me.

I know its because she hates me for being so close to Chandler and I don't mind as long as she stays away from him. I know I'm being possessive but I finally have him so I'm not planning on letting him go.

A smile comes to my face when Chandler just rolls his eyes at her.

They stop the movie halfway so we can use the toilet and get some more snacks.

After going to the bathroom, Chandler, Joey, Melissa who is his new girlfriend and I start a conversation.

She actually seems nice and we get along well.

Although its weird how she talks about Joey.

"I know I'll be dumped in a week but he's a nice guy and good in bed!" Melissa says.

"Ok." Is the only response I can think of as I'm not really used by people being so honest. I mean, she literally says everything that is on her mind.

"So Monica, you're a nice girl, do you have a boyfriend walking around?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Really? You and Chandler seem to be close."

"Uhm… we … we're just friends." God, I gotta get better at lying.

"If you say so." She says winking. Oh my god, are we that obvious?

The movie starts and I climb into bed with Chandler again.

When the lights go on for the second time, we have to return to the girls room for the rest of the night.

I'm about to leave when I hear Chandler saying my name and pulling me back.

"Mon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispers kisses my cheek.

"I love you, too." I whisper back.

Why does he make it so hard to leave?

Melissa and I walk to the room and since our beds are next to eachothers, we talk a little more.

We could sleep on the plane, so most of us are still awake now.

Boys are coming over to the girls room and we see girls going to the boys room.

"Wanna go see the boys?" Melissa asks.

"But that would be like… breaking the rules."

"Oh, come on, Mon. I know you want to see Chandler and I want to see Joey."

"Ok, but this is all your fault if we get caught."

"Fine by me."

We step into the boys room and I'm greeted by Chandler who is still sitting on his bed.

"Hey." He says softly and pulls me into his arms again.

"Hey." I answer.

"Long time no see." He says jokingly.

"I know, I missed you."

"I am very missable."

That's true, and very kissable, too. I think as my eyes land on his lips.

"You could just kiss me, you know."

"Huh?" I'm staring, aren't I?

He does have a point, though. The lights are turned off and nobody is paying attention to us.

I press my lips against his and my heart starts beating faster.

Breaking the rules isn't that bad after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Its 6:45 am when I wake up. I press a kiss to Chandlers lips and try to get out of his embrace.

He groans and pulls me back.

"Baby, sleep, I have to go. I'll see you later, I love you." I say as I manage to get out of his arms.

I walk over to Melissa and try to wake her up.

"Mel? We have to go before we get caught."

"Ugh, really?"

"Yep, we only have fifteen minutes before the teachers will wake up."

Together we walk back to the girls room and pretend to sleep when we hear miss. Simmons entering.

After breakfast, we head to a museum and get a tour. Its a nice opportunity to visit this instead of just seeing the pictures in our books.

Chandlers POV:

Monica has no idea how stunning she looks right now.

Her eyes sparkle as she walks through the museum with a big smile on her face, fascinated by everything she sees.

Its amazing how the little things can make her so happy.

She slips her fingers through mine and I smile.

How could I not? This girl, this way out of my league girl is the one I'm aloud to kiss, to hold and to just be with.

She's so breathtakingly beautiful and she's not even trying.

She put on a little make up wich she doesn't need at all in my opinion. And just a simple red top with a pair of jeans shorts.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel her letting go of my hand quickly.

It takes me a moment to realize why but when I follow her eyes they landed on Kathy, who is sneaking glances at us and giving Monica a dirty look.

I take her hand back into mine and see her relax. Everyone who knows Mon and I knows about our closeness and I'm sure they wouldn't be surprised if they saw us holding hands.

Now Kathy doesn't look back anymore.

When we're aloud to discover the museum by ourselves I pull Monica away from the rest of the group.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask her.

"Why doesn't she just stay away, I mean you told her you're not interested."

"Monica Elizabeth Geller, are you jealous?"

"No." She says while the ground suddenly becomes very interesting to her.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Mon," I say as lift her chin so her eyes meet mine. "You have no idea how much I love you and how long I've wanted to be with you. And I still want to be with you, only you. You don't have to worry about Kathy, don't even think of her, she's not worth it. You are the only girl for me. Okay?"

"Okay." She says as the smile returns to her face.

I wrap my arms around her waist just to be closer. She does the same and brings my lips to hers.

I could do this all day, holding the most beautiful girl in the world and just kissing her.

We stay like this for a few minutes until they call us back and we head to the hotel.

* * *

><p>A month later…<p>

Monica's POV

Things between Chandler and I have been amazing.

Don't ask me how we managed to keep our relationship a secret because I honestly do not know.

And although I have to lie to my friends and parents, its totally worth it.

The fact that Nora knows about us makes it easier of course but I think my parents are starting to suspect something.

Chandler has been so sweet to me, taking me on dates and giving me presents.

Yesterday, it was our one month anniversary and he got me this beautiful bracelet with "I'll always love you, Mon." engraved to it.

I know, I have the best boyfriend in the world.

Its friday today and we've got a study hour since one of the teachers is sick.

I realize that I should probably stop staring dreamingly at my new bracelet and at least pretend to be writing something down.

A few minutes later, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I look up to see the teacher correcting tests and not really paying attenion to us.

That's when I reach for my phone and smile at the text that appears.

_Hey babe, can you stay over tonight?_

_Why?_

_Because you love me and you want to spend time with me._

_You're pretty sure about that, huh?_

_Yep._

_Ok, maybe that's true but it still depends on what we'll be doing._

_The usual?_

_Well I can't say I don't like the usual. _

_So, deal?_

_Deal._

_And, babe?_

_Yeah?_

_I love you, too._

25 minutes, 25 more minutes until the bell rings and I can get out of here to start a great weekend.

I'm always up for 'the usual' as Chandler and I call it, because that's what we usually do. (AN: LOL, I think that's pretty clear by now.)

Its just ordering pizza, putting on a movie, cuddling, some kissing and eventually falling asleep in eachothers arms.

So an hour later, after grabbing my stuff from my locker and calling my mom to ask if I can stay over, I'm cuddled up against Chandler on his bed while we're watching The Hangover.

We've both seen it already but that's the fun it it. We can just stop watching and make out without wondering what happened in the mean time.

Like now. His lips find mine and I could just live in this moment forever.

My hands go through his hair as he rolls on top of me. He then pulls away to attach his lips to my neck. Both completely lost in the moment.

I let out a moan as he finds my weak spot that I didn't know I had.

I start unbuttoning his shirt when his hands stop me.

"Are you sure about this, Mon?" He asks.

I really am, I've never loved anyone as much as I love him and I trust him more than anyone.

"Yes, I want this Chandler, I want to be your first and I want you to be mine. If you want this too, of course."

"God Mon, you're the most extraordinary person I know, I only want you to be my first."

His lips crash down to mine and I continue working on his shirt.

We spent the rest of the night discovering each others bodies and making love.

And even though we were both unexperienced, we still managed to make it amazing.

**A.N: Review and don't forget to vote Courteney Cox for PCA's!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, Friendslover, Matteney, Phoebe and Hugefriendsfan00.**

**I really appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up wrapped up in Chandler's arms. This is wonderful, waking up like this after a night of love making.

Yesterday was magical. The way we kissed and touched while whispering the sweetest things in each others ears.

"Morning, babe" I hear him say.

"Mmm, good morning." I say leaning up to kiss him lazily.

When our lips part he starts gently running his fingers through my hair and my eyes close again.

But I open them when he stops. Why did he stop? It felt so relaxing.

"God Mon, you're like a cat."

I shoot him a glare. "A cute cat, though." He ads.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Do you want it to be a compliment?"

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"I know!" He says imitating me.

"Not funny." I say while trying to look mad.

"That adorable little smile on your face says something else."

"You j-" He cuts me of by kissing me deeply.

God, this is never gonna get old, is it? Everytime he does this I turn into jelly and I can't think straight anymore.

My hands travel from his smooth chest up to his shoulders and around his neck.

I want to be as close to him as possible and he seems to think the same as his arm slips behind my back to pull me to him. Our naked chests pressed against eachothers.

"I want you." He whispers and I feel a shiver go down my spine.

He looks into my eyes and I find myself having trouble breathing.

"Make love to me, Chandler."

I see his eyes getting darker and his lips attack my neck.

A moan escapes my lips, my heart beats way too fast and my body is already on fire.

How he does this to me, is something I'll never know.

He caresses the rest of my body while I do the same to his.

Then he enteres me slowly.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say and that's when he starts moving.

We occasionally stop to concentrate on kissing and caressing. The slow, gentle and passionate lovemaking is just amazing.

Sure, there are people who disapprove of this because of our age. But I believe what we have is special and I think its great that we can show our love this way.

"I love you, Mon" Chandler says as we're finished.

"I love you too, so much."

He gives me a breathtaking kiss and wraps his arms around me.

After a few minutes of just laying there, we hear Chandler's phone going of.

"Its Ross, he wants to know if he should bring something for you when he's coming over." Chandler says.

"No, I'm fine."

I completely forgot about Chandler inviting our friends over for a mini poolparty. He does this frequently when his mother is away for a book signing.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost 12"

"Wow! We gotta get some breakfast. Well lunch, actually."

We get up and I put on one of his shirts that I randomly steal and some boxers.

After lunch and taking a shower, the rest of the gang comes over.

Phoebe, Rachel and I are laying by the pool while the boys are already in the water.

I close my eyes for a moment and enjoy the sun on my skin.

"Mon?" Rachel says.

"Yes?"

"You know Jeremy who's in our history class?"

"Yep."

"Well, he asked me to ask you if you'd go on a date with him."

"I don't know, Rach. He's a nice guy but you know how my parents are about this."

"But they don't have to know, right?"

"I'm sure they'll find out somehow and I don't really have time for a relationship right now."

Why are they making it so hard to lie?

"Mon, we both know that's not true! Is it because of your feelings for Chandler?"

"What? This has nothing to do with Chandler!"

Oh, it has everything to do with Chandler.

"Then why won't you date this guy?"

"I just told you!"

"So you're absolutely sure that you don't want to date the guy?"

"Yes!"

"So you don't mind if I go out with him? Because you know, he's yummy!" Phoebe says.

I roll my eyes. "No Pheebs, I don't mind."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She says and practicly jumps into my arms to hug me.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Chandler asks. He just came out of the pool and water drops are falling from his chest. I stare for a moment before realizing what I'm doing and quickly looking away.

I feel myself blushing as my eyes meet Chandler's and he smirks at me.

"Monica just gave Phoebe permission to date a guy." Rachel says.

"O-kay. Anyway, are you gonna join us in the pool?"

"Sure."

Two hours later…

After getting out of the pool and having some snacks, Joey, Phoebe, Rachel and Ross anounced that they would be going home.

I of course said I would stay behind to help Chandler clean up.

I sit down again when most of the work is done.

"Get your lazy butt up to help me with this, Mon!"

"What? There are just two more glasses you have to put away!"

"I know, its just my excuse to be able to do this" He says as he picks me up and holds me above the pool.

I try to get out of his arms but they're just too strong.

"Chandler! Don't you dare!"

"Three, two, one." Then his arms leave my body and I fall into the warm water.

"Chandler! I will kill you! But first, help me get out of this." I say as I hold out an arm for him to take.

He takes my hand and instead of climbing out, I pull him to me so he fall into the water, too.

"You could've killed me, Mon!" He says as he comes back up.

"Isn't that what I said I'd do?"

"Well, I thought you were joking." He says with a pout.

"Hey, don't give me that look! You could've killed me, too!"

"I warned you! I counted!"

"But babe, you know I would save you. Who else is gonna tell me I'm like a cat."

"A CUTE cat!"

"Are we really gonna start this again?"

"You started it!"

"As much as I love our little arguments, I really gotta go now, babe."

"I know." He says as his arms go around me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Thank for the amazing night, Chandler."

"You made it amazing, Mon." He says before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

He wraps a towel around me when we get out and we lay down on a deckchair.

"Can I have a kiss before you go?" Chandler asks.

I answer his question by pressing my lips against his and creating a passionate embrace.

"Monica? Chandler? What's happening?"

**A.N: REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reviewing, Phoebe! And I'm sorry but my exams are coming up so most of the chapters won't be as long as I'd like them to be.**


	13. Chapter 13

"kiss me before you go?" Chandler asks.

I press my lips against his and create a passionate embrace.

"Monica? Chandler? What's happening?"

* * *

><p>We pull away quickly and see Phoebe smiling at us.<p>

"So you two are just friends, huh?"

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"Forgot my phone." Phoebe says. "And you, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do!" She says and drags me outside after letting me say goodbye to Chandler.

"How dare you?"

"What?"

"Not telling me about you and Chandler! You know I've been shipping you two forever!"

"I think you've been spending too much time fangirling, Pheebs."

"Yeah, yeah, give me details!"

"Details?"

"How long have you been together? Who initiated the first kiss? Is he romantic? Does anybody else know, because I swear, if you didn't tell me first…"

"Pheebs! One question at a time please!"

"And you are the first if you don't count Nora. But you really can't tell anyone, we don't want my parents to find out."

"Ok, no prob, as long as you tell me _everything_."

"Oh my god, you should become an actress or something!" Phoebe says after I answered all her question.

"Why is that again?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Chandler. No, I don't have time for a relationship right now. Bla, bla bla bla!" She says imitating me.

"Haha, very funny."

"K, sorry, just one more question. Do you y'know."

"What?"

"Love him?"

"Oh my gosh, you do!"

"I didn't even answer your question!"

"Your face says it all, girlfriend."

I feel myself blushing and she puts her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh, Pheebs? I'd still like to be able to breath."

"Sorry." She says and let go of me. "I'm just so excited about this!"

I'm suprisingly okay with her finding out. I mean keeping it a secret is fun but being able to talk about how happy I am with Chandler is just ... great.

**A.N: Sorry for the short update! My exams start on Monday and so I probably won't update for two weeks :'( But I have some great ideas for the next chapters so don't worry, be happy and wish me good luck! (Oh and review, of course!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: just read and you'll know what's happening.**

**Monica's POV:**

"Wait!" Chandler says.

"What?!" I ask angrily.

"I love you."

"You think an I love you can solve this?"

"No. Just let me explain, please?"

"You want me to let you explain why I caught you kissing another girl?"

"I was just protecting you!"

"You were protecting me, that's your excuse?"

"Look I…"

"You have nothing else to say?"

"I can't talk about it. But please, just trust me?" He asks and takes a step closer to take my hand in his.

I pull my hand away from his.

"You want me to trust you after what you did? I cannot believe you!"

"I don't expect you to. I just want you back."

"This isn't about you 'wanting me back', this is about how naïve I've been to actually think you cared about me!"

"I do care! I always cared."

**AN: End of ch… Nah just kidding! keep on reading!**

"Aaand cut!" Mr. Marks says. "Great! That earns you both two points for following the storyline, four for using all the words I've given you and two and a half for the prononciation. That's a total of 85%. "

Chandler and I share a high five before taking our seat again.

"Next up, Phoebe and Joey."

"Wanna make-up for our fight later?" Chandler whispers as his hand slowly moves underneath my shirt.

I playfully slap his hand away before he can get too far. "No, you broke my heart, remember?"

**AN: LMAO! I'm so sorry! I just HAD to write this. I know I said I wasn't gonna update until my exams are over but then this idea came to me. Don't expect another chapter soon though.**

**Oh and thank you to the reviewers from chapters 12&13.**

**Friendslover: now you know who it is! And thank you!**

**Phoebe: Aren't you the sweetest girl in the world! Thank you so much!**

**Charlotte is cool: Dankje! en natuurlijk Italië! Van wie denk je dak het idee heb?**

**Thank you, guests even though I don't know who you are. (make an account! xp)**

**MeganLucy26: Thank you so much, I hope you keep on reading!**

**Hugefriendsfan00: Thanx!**

**Monicachandler: Thank you and don't worry, I'm continuing! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Ross, Monica! We need to talk to you for a second!" I hear my mom yell up the stairs.

We walk down and sit on the couch waiting for my parents to start talking.

"As you know your mother and I have been married for 25 years now and christmas break is coming up so we were thinking about going to Hawaii since we had out honeymoon there."

"And we want to make it a family trip." My mother adds.

"Cool! Can we bring a friend?" Ross asks.

"No, no friends, just family."

"And how long are you planning to go?"

"Just for five days. Don't worry, your friends will still be here when you get back." My dad says.

Sure, its just five days. I can easily go five days without seeing Chandler, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Six days later…<strong>

"Hey." I say with a smile as Chandler opens the door.

"Hey." He says and kisses me.

I deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around me.

Nope, a whole week without this isn't going to be easy at all.

"Chandler... people... will see." I mumble against his lips.

And instead of breaking our kiss, he lifts me up, carries me inside and falls into the couch with me on top of him.

"Love you." He says when I pull away.

I'm mesmerized by how his blue eyes always seem to shine.

And that look he gives me. God, I love that look.

"Love you, too." I whisper, still amazed by him. He's just… extraordinary.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Something wrong?" He asks as he softly strokes my thigh.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. What time do you leave?"

"2 am, today. Well tomorrow, actually."

"That early?"

I just nod and place my head on his chest.

"Hawaii is beautiful, Mon. You won't even have time to think about me."

"You're probably right! There will be cute guys all over the place!"

I squeal when he abruptly turns us over.

He looks into my eyes.

"You're mine, and only mine, understood?"

I love how possessive he can get about this, even though he knows I'm joking.

"I only have eyes for you, baby."

Then his mouth comes down to mine, kissing me fiercely.

"Hold that thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

Ross, my parents and I are lying by the pool as the waitress serves us some drinks.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I say and take a sip from my drink.

"It is, isn't it?" My mom says.

"I'm going to swim." Ross says as he stands up.

"Ok, honey." My mom says "Do you need anything, sweetheart?" She then asks me.

"No thank you, I'm good." I answer suprised by her question and the term of endearment she just used.

My mom and I talk a little. She seems totally relaxed and hasn't even tried to insult me. Despite Chandler not being here, this may actually become a fun week.

My phone vibrates and I reach over.

Speaking of the devil. Its Chandler!

"_Hi, gorgeous. Talk at 7? X."_ He texts.

"_Sure, can't wait X." _I answer.

Instead of calling and using a bunch of money, we decided to skype since there are computers and webcams available here.

"Mom, I'm gonna take a dip, too."

"Ok, enjoy yourself, Monica."

Well that was weird. I look back to see if it really was my mother lying there.

Yep, its her. With that, I dive into the pool and swim to the poolbar.

I notice Ross and take a seat next to him.

"Hey Ross, what's up?"

"Hey, Mon. I'd like you to meet someone. He's from Long Island, too."

I look over to see a dark haired guy around my brothers age sitting next to him.

"Hi, I'm Monica."

"Monica as in Ross's sister?" He asks me.

"Yep, that's me, Monica Geller."

"Nice to meet you, Monica. My name is Richard. Richard Burke"

**AN: Yep, I did it again, updating while I said I wasn't going to.**

**Anyway thank you for reviewing Hugefriendsfan00, Monicachandler, Phoebe, Friendslover and Charlotte is cool!**

**I really, really appreciate it! **

**You guys make my day with your comments! I love you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Keep in mind that Richard is only 17. (Doesn't mean you can't hate him, cos I still do)**

**Richards POV:**

So thats really Ross's sister huh?

I didn't think she would be ugly or something but I certainly didn't expect her to be that hot!

I normally don't fall for dark haired girls but I can make an exception for her.

"Richard?" I hear and quickly look away from the girl sitting in front of me. I must've been staring since she has a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I said that I'm going to tell our parents that we're ok before they get worried." Ross says.

"Oh, ok."

That gives me alone time with Monica, which I don't mind at all.

"So Richard, what brings you here?" She asks.

"I come here every year since my parents own a room here."

"Oh, I didn't know you could buy a room."

"Sure, but its really expensive."

"Rich parents huh?"

"Yep."

I thought that would impress her but it doesn't seem to do the trick. Maybe compliments help.

"Do you know how beautiful your eyes are?" I ask her.

"Is that why yours were fixated on lower things just a few minutes ago?"

Well, I didn't see that coming! Most girls are flattered by me checking them out.

"Are you telling me you want me to compiment the lower things?"

She rolls her eyes at me and gives me a disgusted look.

She may be hot but easy is not the word you use to describe Monica.

Ross returns and takes his seat next to me.

"Mom and dad told me to tell you that they'll be at the beach, dancing." He says.

"This early? I thought they were going to wait until it gets dark."

"Well, its already six and they didn't want to stay by the pool forever."

"Its already six?" Monica asks surprised.

"Yep." I tell her.

"Well I'm gonna get out of here, take a shower and talk to Chandler. You want me to tell him something?" She asks her brother.

"No, I'm good. Just tell him hello." Ross says and with that she jumps into the pool and swims back.

"So that Chandler guy, is he her boyfriend?" I ask Ross.

"No, they're just really close friends. Why?"

"Because your sister is hot!"

"Dude, thats gross!"

**An hour later…**

**Monica's POV:**

"Hey baby." I say as Chandler appears on my screen.

"Hey gorgeous, how's Hawaii treating you?"

"Its so beautiful here, Chandler! You should see the beaches and the people who work here are so friendly! I still miss you, though."

"I miss you too, honey but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. And by the way, you look super cute with that flower necklace. It brings out your beautiful blue eyes."

"Thanks." I say while blushing.

He knows how to give a compliment.

"Oh, I have a little surprise for you when I get back."

"Really, what is it? Please tell me!"

"You're so adorable." I say while laughing at his excitement. "But I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why not, why would you keep it a secret for your adorable boyfriend?" He asks with a pout.

"Because, my adorable boyfriend, I like torturing you."

"You're so mean."

"I know and you can't do anything about it."

"Until you get back."

"I can't wait." I say with a wink.

He gives me that lopsided grin of his and I wish he was here.

"How I wish I could kiss you now."

"Just three more days, babe." I say.

Then I hear Nora's voice in the background.

"I have to go Mon, dinner is ready."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you, too. Tomorrow same time?"

"Of course."

And with that I logout and turn off the computer.

**Richard's POV:**

I walk into the hotel lobby and notice Monica sitting in a corner in front of one of the available computers.

I wasn't planning to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but hear the word baby coming out of her mouth.

So I casually sit down on the couch near the computer, making sure she doesn't notice me.

This must be the guy she was talking about with Ross. Chandler? Was that his name?

Ross told me they were close friends so her calling him baby is maybe normal to them.

I have to say, following a conversation from one side isn't that easy. Monica has a headset on so I can't hear what the guy is saying.

"I miss you." Is what catches my attention next, followed by her blushing a minute later.

If you ask me, they're not just friends.

Then she calls him adorable. And my thoughts are confirmed when I hear the word boyfriend coming out of her mouth.

That's probably the reason she didn't fall for me right away. What else could it be?

"Babe" is the next term of endearment slipping out after she gave the guy a wink.

I had no idea she could be like this, I thought from the moment I met her that she was one of those girls you can have fun with but dump the next day. She doesn't seem to be acting like that at all.

"I love you" is what I hear next. It probably doesn't mean anything.

It doesn't matter how much she says it or to who she says it. I always get what I want and what I want now is her.

**Monica's POV:**

I turn away from the computer and see Richard standing there.

"Finished talking to your boyfriend?" He asks.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I just saw you sitting here and I was wondering if you were talking to your boyfriend."

"Chandler and I are just friends."

Yep, that's what we are. Just friends, in love, who share the most delicious kisses and inappropriate touches.

"Exactly what I was hoping for." He says and walks away.

Weird.

**AN: Another chapter for you lovely people!**

**Thanks for reviewing Monicachandler, Charlotte is cool, Friendslover, Hugefriendsfan00, Friendy Tail, RaeAnneCaboosey and Phoebe! **

**And for the Richard lovers (if you actually exist) I'm sorry for making him such a jerk. Well, I'm not really sorry but I'm trying very hard to be!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Starts with a third persons POV.**

**Richards mom: Rose**

**Richards dad: Jim**

* * *

><p>"Who's your friend?" Richards dad asked him.<p>

"Oh, thats Ross."

"He looks familiar, last name?"

"Geller."

"Ross Geller? Judy and Jack Gellers son?"

"Yes, how do you know them?"

"We were in high school together, small world huh?"

"I think they're by the pool, if you want to go see them." Richard said.

**A few minutes later…**

"So you've just moved back to Long Island?" Judy asked.

"Yes. Richard was sick of private school and we wanted to move anyway so we ended up back home." Rose said.

"We are still looking for a good school for Richard, though." Jim added.

"Ross and Monica go to a great school. You should come over for dinner and we could talk about the school and catch up."

"That would be great, but we have a really busy month coming up so we only have a few evenings free."

"Well, what about the day after tomorrow?"

"That sounds great. Still the same place?"

"Yes, you know where to find us."

**Two days later… (They're all back in Long Island now)**

**Monica's POV:**

Home sweet home.

I thought I would be tired after sitting on a plane for so long but I'm more excited than anything.

"Mom? Can Chandler come over?" I ask as sweetly as possible. I think its pretty obvious why I'm that excited.

"Sure and ask him to stay for dinner too, if you want. Richard and his parents are coming over and Chandler knows a lot about the school since his dad is the principal."

"Ok, I'll ask him."

I completely forgot about Richard coming over. Ugh and the fact that he could be coming to school with us…

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ringing and I almost fall down the stairs, trying to get down as fast as possible.

I see my mom laughing at something Chandler just said.

"You know where to find her." She says next and walks into the livingroom.

"Hey." He says and walks up the stairs.

"Hey." I say as we walk to my room.

As soon as he closes the door behind him, I'm in his arms. I smile against his lips as he kisses me.

God, I missed this.

It may sound weird but sometimes I'm actually embarrassed by how much I love his lips against mine.

I pull him to me even more and we fall into my bed.

"I missed you."

"You know, I would've said the same but I honestly only came here for my surprise."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"You're so…"

"Wonderful? Charming? Cute? Handsome? Smart?"

Well yeah, but I'd never admit it to him.

"Shut up and use those lips for something else!"

"Getting bossy, are we?" He asks and rolls over so he is on his side.

He knows how much I want his lips on mine and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind me begging for it. But two can play this game.

I turn around and softly kiss his cheek to get his attention. Then I slowly pull my bottom lip between my teeth.

His eyes are exactly where I want them to be; fixated on my lips.

His arm goes around me, pulling me closer as his lips part.

He leans in and I quickly turn away.

He's not gonna get what he wants this soon.

I hear him groan and I turn to face him again.

"Monicaaa!"

"What?" I ask innocently.

He just shakes his head and leans down again. This time I'm not quick enough to turn away though.

He kisses me and I don't know why I ever turned away from this. Maybe giving him what he wants isn't that bad.

Our lips just melt together and then… he stops?

"Why did y..." My question is answered when I see Richard standing in the doorway.

"Uhm, dinner is ready." He says and I just sit there, shocked.

Chandler though, stands up and acts as if nothing happened.

"Hi, I'm Chandler."

"Richard." Is all he says before walking downstairs again.

"Wow, what a nice introduction."

"Told you he was a jerk."

He just nods as we slowly walk down the stairs.

"How much do you think he saw?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know, but probably more than he should've."

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I got sick and really didn't feel like writing. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. Thank you for reviewing: **

**Hugefriendsfan00, Monicachandler, friendslover, RaeAnneCaboosey, Charlotte is cool, Phoebe and Friendslover.**

**I know I'm repeating myself if I say that I really appreciate your reviews but I seriously do! So keep them coming! **


End file.
